


Pleasurably Terrified

by pebhernoggin



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: A little bit of fluff, Anal, Canon-Typical Violence, Gay, M/M, Minor Character Death, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Smut, Tentacles, Top Red, bottom cyan, chile-, i just wrote 2000 words of tentacle porn omg, it’s a series now lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:06:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27167672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pebhernoggin/pseuds/pebhernoggin
Summary: Cyan finds himself stuck between a wall and an imposter, and a little turned on in the process.
Relationships: imposter/crewmate - Relationship, red/cyan
Comments: 37
Kudos: 396





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> okay just to clarify these are not 2’11 bean people like in the game this is based in an alternate universe lol

Cyan was terrified. 

He stared down the dark hallway the lead into electrical with absolutely no courage in his bones.

He knew he had to go, to keep moving, to fix those damn wires, but he just couldn't. His legs wouldn't move, his arms wouldn't swing. He was petrified.

Cyan, In all of his glory, couldn't move. He knew it was the only place for him to go now. He knew he needed to fix those wires, but with only three people left on the ship, He couldn't do it. He still couldn’t move. However, when he heard the bloodcurdling scream of another crew mate, that kicked his legs into gear. He ran as fast as he possibly could and kept on running. 

He slid under the machines in the almost pitch black electrical room, the machines above him whirring with an angry dissatisfaction.

Damn machines, He thought, I was coming to fix you!

However, his thoughts would be cut short when he heard a footstep, far away. It was wet, like it had just stepped in a puddle.

He knew there were only three left, but he didn’t know who the imposter was. Yellow, Cyan, and Red were all that was left, and he still didn’t know. 

Yellow, he thinks, It has to be her. She was always accusing everyone, and it can’t be my red!

Red has always been there for Cyan. Through every death and every traumatic experience he was always there. Holding his hand or cuddling him to sleep at night. He knew Red was dead now though, and he was next.

He shivered at the thought.

As The wet footsteps turned into dry ones, he heard them get closer and closer, and he felt like if those footsteps came any closer, he’d die. 

Nobody was left. Red was dead, and now Yellow was going to kill him and leave his corpse to drift in space for eternity.

Then the footsteps stopped. Right in front of his hiding spot. 

All the sudden, he was pulled from underneath the machine by his arm and slammed by his back into the wall.

He screamed, and opened his eyes to see...

“Red?”

Cyan was confused. Red was dead, right? He had heard the scream of another crewmate and there were only three of them left. So that had to mean Yellow was the impostor, right?

Red giggled. A devilish noise that went straight to Cyan’s dick.

Oh. Cyan realized. 

Red, who comforted him. Red, who asked him out. Red, who was so kind and wholesome that he never wanted to go farther than cuddling. Was the imposter.

“R-Red? All this time-“ Red’s hand slammed against Cyan’s mouth and shut him up. The differences in strength and size were immediately apparent as Red stood at an intimidating 6’2 as compared to Cyan’s 5’7.

Red giggled again, but this time his look of insanity turned into one of lust.

“Oh, my sweet little Cyan. Hmm, I’m going to have fun with you...”

Cyan recoiled and said, “No, please. Please, I-I’m not ready to die yet!”

“You actually think i’m going to kill you? No, you’re far to cute for that. It’d be a waste...”

Red grabbed Cyan by the waste and pushed him up against the wall again. Cyan, amazed by his former crewmate’s inhuman strength, widened his eyes in morbid realization.

That realization immediately traveled towards his groin.

Red grabbed Cyan’s neck, and Cyan grunted. Then, Cyan saw something he’d never forget. Red’s stomach split open, and a mouth with no lips formed on his abdomen. He giggled, sticking his tongue out of his real mouth, showing Cyan it was no longer a tongue but more of a forked tentacle. 

This terrified Cyan, but he also imagined what that tongue was going to do to him. He was now fully erect underneath his spacesuit, and Red felt it.

“Mmm, eager now aren’t we?” Red pushes up against Cyan.

Cyan moans, and is surprised once again when tentacles stretch out of the mouth on Red’s stomach. They encircled Cyan with ease, two of them going for his thighs, lifting his legs to wrap around Red, and two reaching for his arms, pinning them above his head.

Cyan’s bulge was level with Red’s gaping stomach maw. 

“A-Ahh! Woah!” Cyan exclaimed, surprised at the sensation. It was Red, the one he loved fully, doing this. He was so happy and relieved he could burst. However, he knew they weren’t done yet.

Red smiled wide, his lipless, jagged mouths opening even wider to reveal to Cyan the rows and rows of teeth that lined them. Red circled his real tongue around Cyan’s crotch, making him moan.

“Hmm, naughty Cyan. I saw you jacking off, moaning my name the other day on cams... You know, all you had do do was ask.” Red stated.

Cyan blushed profusely at that comment, saying, “Dummy! You didn’t have to look...”

Red smiles wider, if possible, and said, “Why wouldn’t I want to watch? You’re so cute.”

If Cyan was blushing before, his face was on fire now.

He felt the tongues on his arms and legs tighten, and Red reached up to grab at the smaller boys spacesuit zipper. He slowly brought the zipper down, and stopped at Cyan’s belly button.

Red’s real tongue stretched up to encircle Cyan’s nipple, tweaking and playing with it.

“Ahh!” Cyan moaned, watching the thing do it’s work.

Red smiled at the intrigued yet turned on Cyan, and felt his own cock harden even more knowing that Cyan liked it. 

“Like what you see huh?” Red said perfectly clearly even though his mouth was occupied.

Must be some sort of alien biology Cyan didn’t know about, but he was too far gone to care at this point. Red pulled down the zipper all the way with one of his forked tentacles, and that tentacle then coiled up Cyan’s throbbing cock.

Cyan moaned at the warm sensation, after being exposed to the cold air of electrical this was amazing.

“Hmm,” hummed Red, “You’re so fuckable right now, I just wanna eat you whole.”

That turned Cyan on so much it made him want to cum right there. “A-Ahh! D-Don’t talk like that or—or I’ll cum!”

Red’s eyes widened. “Ahh, now we can’t have that now can we?” Much to Cyan’s dismay, Red removes the tentacle from Cyan’s cock, only serving to frustrate the small boy.

Red reaches down to grab his own throbbing bulge, moaning at the sensation. Cyan is too caught up with the tongue on his nipples to even notice, but Red’s spacesuit melts away at the groin, letting his huge member spring out.

Just when Cyan thought it couldn’t get any better, the tentacle on his cock returned, and a new one found its way to Cyan’s neglected hole.

Startled, Cyan exclaimed, “Ahh! Fuck, put it-put it in pleeeaase!”

“You’re being such a good boy, Cyan,” Red said, “It’s making me harder.”

The tentacle entered. “Mmm! Ahh!” Cyan moaned, only turning Red on more.

Red added a second, thicker tentacle to the mix, and that almost drove Cyan over the edge.

Red noticed though, and again removed the tentacle from Cyan’s cock, edging him.

“N-No! Please-“ Cyan was shut up by the tentacle formerly on his dick, shoved into his mouth.

“There you go, good boy, suck.”

“Nng, Mmh, nhg.” Cyan made lewd noises as he sucked, growing Red’s cock and turning it as hard as a freshly cut diamond.

Red felt as though Cyan was ready, and so he took the tentacle out of his mouth. The tentacles in his ass also left, only to trap Cyan’s cock in a cage of slimy, warm, wet pleasure.

Cyan moaned as the tentacles around his dick tightened, distracting him from what the real danger was:

Red’s cock. 

He pushed ever so slowly, Cyan thought he was going to go crazy. It was so abnormally large that he had a hard time doing anything but crying out.

But all along, Red was there to encourage him. “Yeah. That’s it. Relax... Good boy...” He cooed. Red reached up to give Cyan a peck on the chest, and then bit down, simultaneously shoving his cock in as far as it would go.

Cyan screamed in pleasure and pain as he felt a backbreaking force stab into his lower intestine. Red was all the way in, and, was quite literally, about to rearrange his guts. 

Red started off grindingly slow, moving in and out at such a pace, even a turtle would be disappointed.

Cyan noticed, and when he wasn’t actively trying to do anything he could to stave off that pain anymore, said, “Red... Go. Faster. I can take it.” in an annoyed tone.

Red was taken aback by this aggressiveness, and while it turned him on, dick twitching inside of Cyan, his own aggressive instincts kicked in as well. 

He opened his stomach mouth more, and using the position he had Cyan in, lifted his left leg and put it in his mouth.

Cyan’s eyes widened. 

“You’re not in any position to be making orders right now, are you?” Said Red, in a domineering tone.

“N-no, No sir, I-I’m not.” Said Cyan, voice trembling.

Red giggled and took Cyan’s leg out of his mouth. Even though he just said he was in charge, he heeded Cyan’s lewd request and started to speed up. Not blisteringly fast, but it seemed to satisfy Cyan. Red seemed to like this pace more too, because he grunted for the first time.

“Ahh. Nnh! Red! Fuck!” Cyan’s heart was beating so fast he was sure he’d have a stroke.

Red looked into Cyan’s eyes, and for a minute, everything was gone. Cyan was lost in those blood red eyes, and he couldn’t see anything else. That was, until Red sped up again.

They were kicked out of their romantic intimacy by primal desire and pleasure, both of them feeling heat pool in their stomachs. 

The cage of tentacles around Cyan’s cock left, and Red’s cock started thrusting into Cyan’s prostate as hard and as fast as it could.

Cyans eyes rolled back into his head, his entire body aching, but aching so good. He felt warm, and free, and loved.

Red was not so dissimilar. His tongue lolled out again, wrapping around Cyan’s cock and jerking him off.

“Ahh, Cyan, you’re so good. Mmh, fuck. Such a good little -ngh- human!”

Cyan was starting to feel his climax, and by the precum dripping out of his ass, he knew Red was close as well.

“Ahh fuck! Red, God, it feels—feels so goood!” Cyan was practically screaming at this point, and then like a lightning bolt of pure energy, his vision turned white and he came. 

His cum fell on Red’s face, chest, and some landed in his panting maw.

Red was getting close too. “Ahh! Cyan, so good! I’m gonna cum inside you and-agh!-Breed you! Gonna fuck the cum inside you!”

Cyan, overstimulated and tired, moaned wearily one last time while Red’s seed spurted into his intestines. Cyan never felt so full in his life, and he couldn’t believe this man was a cold-blooded killer.

Even so, he still loved him. As the tentacles around his arm released, he felt a warm sense of comfort in Red. He fell bridal style, almost in slow motion, as the mouth on Red’s stomach retracted the tentacles and it disappeared completely. Red caught him and they locked eyes, sweating and overstimulated.

Red carried Cyan through the halls of the Skeld, taking care not to drop him or let him see any of his deceased crewmates.

Cyan, however, didn’t care. He hated them all anyways. The only one he ever liked was Red.

He felt an overwhelming sense of comfort in Red, and never wanted that to disappear. Red set him down on his bed, and made sure he was comfortable. 

Red lay down next to him and said, “Cyan... I love you. Please come home with me. I... I’ll give you everything, anything. I’m wealthy. I can-“

Cyan’s shut him up with a hand over his mouth.

“You idiot. I don’t care if you’re wealthy. I love you, of course i’d go home with you.”

And with half lidded eyes and a peck on the cheek, they both fell asleep, bathing in the afterglow of amazing sex, and newfound love.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp, you wanted more, i’ll write more! i got a little plot in this one cause i think i’m planning on making this a little series...
> 
> (i want more too so you’re not alone tbh)

Cyan woke up with an aching ass and an intimidating look on his face.

He noticed Red wasn’t anywhere to be seen, so he opted to get out of bed himself.

His stomach rumbled, urging him to find something to eat. He hadn’t eaten in the past couple days, terrified of the imposter threat. He couldn’t stop thinking about what would happen if they killed Red.

Well, he thought, that’s impossible now.

With only him and Red on the ship, he had some time, and privacy, to himself.

Cyan pattered along the dormitory floor, shivering in only his underwear, and pressed some buttons on the keypad next to the door.

The task list for the day was announced over the intercom as he walked out into the freezing hallways.

Moving as quickly as a small boy who just got his back blown out could, he stumbled along the walls trying to get to the cafeteria.

“Stupid Red,” he said to hisself, “Why can’t you be here to help me.”

As he walked into the cafeteria, he saw that there was already some food on one of the tables for him.

His cheeks flushed as he realized this was Red’s way of caring for him.

He sat down and immediately shivered at the touch of the cold seat on his thighs. Why hadn’t he put his suit on?

He picked up a fork and took a bite.

The food was hot. Because all of the astronauts food was rehydrates, it was almost always cold and (almost) inedible. 

It tasted good, and he ate graciously and quickly. The food warmed him from the core, stopping his little shivers from the cold of the ship.

He wanted to find where Red was, but as he finished his meal and got up, his legs buckled beneath him and he fell to the floor.

“Ow!” he exclaimed, annoyed his own body wouldn’t respond to him.

Then, as if he had screamed bloody murder, Red bounced up from the vent with a worried look on his face.

“Are you okay?” he asked, taking a few rushed steps towards Cyan.

“Yeah I’m alright, but could you help me up?” the smaller boy asked.

“Of course kitten,” Red said, making the smaller boy blush.

Red helped him up and set him back down on the Cafe table.

“So, I guess you liked the meal?” Red said lovingly.

Cyan noticed Red was a lot happier than he was the last few days.

“Yeah, how the hell did you warm it up?”

“It’s a secret.” Red stated, smiling widely.

Cute, Cyan thought, looking out of the window across from them.

“So, what now?” Cyan asked.

“I’ve rerouted the ship’s course to my home planet. The name’s in a language you probably wouldn’t understand, but I can roughly translate it to ‘Polus II.’ Humans have started to build research bases there, but the imposters attacked them and now it’s safe to go back again.” Red said with a twinkle in his eyes.

“Polus II?” Cyan asked, “I’ve heard of Polus, but not the second one.”

Red simply said, “Maybe Mira didn’t tell you guys about it. Who knows.”

They sat there in silence for a second, and then a question came to mind.

“Hey, uh, Red?” He asked meekly. “Why do imposters kill humans? I’m sure there’s things on your home planet you can eat besides us.”

Red thought for a moment, then seemed satisfied with the answer about to come out of his mouth.

“Don’t know how to put this as to not offend you, but you were invading our planet knowingly.”

Cyan seemed startled. He’d been told the imposters were a rare genetic mutation in humans, caused by a virus on Polus. He conveyed that to Red.

“Well they lied to you.” He said, plaintively. “We’re an entire race, and the organization you used to work for was killing us off, despite our negotiations. They simply said, ‘You’re monsters. We don’t negotiate with monsters.’ A simple, close minded thought really.”

Cyan was amazed. So the race of ‘demons’ who were massacring humans were just protecting themselves?

“So why do you attack carrier and cargo ships like this one?” Cyan asked.

“Oh Cyan.” Red purred, “You don’t know anything, do you?”

Cyan seemed a bit offended, but simply said, “Go on.”

“This is not a Cargo ship. This ship holds bombshells, to be used for blowing up our cities. As for the reason we kill you so gruesomely... Well that’s depending on the imposter assigned to the mission. I assure you I never did anything more than send my tentacle through your crewmate’s brains, killing them instantly. Also, as for the blood on my shoes when I found you, I needed a keycard from Yellow, her being the captain and all, so I accidentally stepped in a puddle next to her head.”

Cyan, content with that answer, decided not to press any further. He did have one question though...

“When we get back to your home planet, will you have to leave to go on more missions?”

Red chuckled and said, “Don’t worry about that. I’ve got enough credits to last two lifetimes. Our species is more lenient than humans, in terms of military. I can leave whenever I want.”

Cyan was ecstatic. He was going to his alien lover’s home planet, and he was going to live a life of comfort with his new boyfriend, or mate, or however it worked in space.

“I think my legs feel fine now, I’m gonna get started on my tasks.” Cyan said.

“Already did them.” Ref conveyed.

“O-oh! Uh, okay, what should we do to pass the time then?” Cyan asked, clearly hinting at something.

Red scooter closer to Cyan and palmed his dick through the thin underwear he was wearing.

“Meet me up in admin in thirty minutes.” he chuckled then continued, “I fucked an aphrodisiac into the food...”

“You WHAT?!” Cyan was happy and surprised at the same time.

“I can distribute aphrodisiacs through my cock, so...” Red seemed content with hisself, turning to hop into the vent.

“Oh no, you’re not going anywhere!” Cyan shouted, but as he tried to stand, his legs buckled underneath him, and Red disappeared down the vent.

__________

When Cyan was able to walk again, he got up and started towards his dorm again. He could feel the warmth in his stomach moving down to his cock, starting to harden it. 

“UGH! Stupid Red!” He exclaimed, opening the door to his room and sitting down on his bed.

It’s been around 20 minutes, he thought, I should probably get going towards admin...

The ship was very large, Cyan mentally slapping himself for not recognizing this wasn’t just a cargo ship.

It took around five minutes for him to reach the hallway that led to admin. As the aphrodisiac Red planted inside him continued to work its magic, he felt his cock harden and begin leaking with precum.

“Uhf... fuck.” He grunted, putting his back against the wall and sliding down. He pulled his underwear down and poked the head of his cock.

“Angh!” he moaned, the sensation overwhelming him.

“Stupid... Red!” he groaned to himself, starting to jerk off.

He slid his hand up and down his dick, breathing heavily. His head was cloudy, but he knew he should be in admin by now, because the aphrodisiac was fully kicking in.

He thought about Red. Red’s pitch-black, wet, warm tentacles sliding up his legs, up to his cock, sliding up and down his cock like it was nothing. The precum he was using as lube only heightened his experience.

Suddenly, Red popped down from a vent above Cyan, landing in front of him.

Startled, Cyan’s hand came off his dick and dropped down to his side.

Red growled and stepped on Cyan’s cock.

“AAh!” It hurt, bad.

Putting all of his weight on his foot, Red said, “You’re being a bad boy now, not heeding my orders. I heard you moaning and decided to look on cams... and found you in this little state of yours...”

“Red, please, fuck-“ Cyan grunted out.

Red took his foot off Cyan’s cock and revealed his true mouths.

Cyan still needed to get used to that.

A tentacle slid around Cyan’s waist, hoisting him up. Red sat down in front of the wall and made Cyan watch as he let his bulge fly free.

Cyan groaned in frustration at the sight. It also made his hole twitch, his prostate enlarging at the sight. 

Red used his tentacles, all of them now wrapped around Cyan in a bruising, restrictive hold, and lifted Cyan up higher, to where the camera was on the wall.

“Now you’re about to feel how I felt... Watching you jack off and not being able to do anything about it.” Red purred.

Cyan whimpered, wanting to sit down on that cock, or at least touch his own. But Reds tentacles were to strong, and he couldn’t do anything but wiggle a little in Red’s grip.

Red grabbed his dick and started sliding his hand up and down ever so slowly, moaning Cyan’s name and teasing him to hell and back.

Cyan was livid. He tried everything he could to move, to get over to Red’s cock and touch him, but he still couldn’t move.

“Red! Damnit!” he yelled out of frustration.

“Uhf... fuck. Cyan... ahh...” Red moaned, pissing Cyan off even more.

He started to leak precum, speeding up his pace.

Cyan was about to scream in frustration and lust, but then Red started to lower him back down. He could see the want in his eyes, a low, rumbling purr coming out of Red.

He released Cyan’s arm, and then his legs, but he was still bound around the waist by one arm and a leg. 

Cyan immediately reached for his cock, timing his rhythms with Red’s.

“Ahh, Cyan... c’mere.” Red lowered him more, and sat him on his lap.

Their cocks were touching, the size difference pretty apparent.

Still bound around the waist, Cyan had enough. He let go of his own cock, grabbing Red’s and shoving his hand off his own dick. That’s when the tentacle around Cyan’s waist faltered in it’s strength, and Cyan took advantage of that.

While Red was busy with feeling Cyan’s hand on his dick, Cyan broke free from the bruising hold around his arm and waist and propelled himself into Red’s throbbing erection.

The pain was immense, but Red seemed pleasurably surprised.

Red leaned in close to Cyan’s ear. “You smart little devil. You’re gonna regret that...” 

And Red thrusted upwards, hard.

“A-AHH! Fuck!” Cyan yelled, partially out of pain but more from pleasure. The aphrodisiac Red administered earlier had swollen his P-spot immensely, and he was enjoying every thrust upward into him.

Red bottomed out, stopping for a second to catch his own breath, when Cyan started to bounce.

Red moaned and grunted as the smaller boy bounced. Red brought his tentacles around Cyan’s arms, pulling them up over his head. Another pair wrapped around his thighs, lifting him off Red’ lap and twisting him around 180°. Cyan was now facing the hallway, giving Red a better thrusting angle.

Red continued his thrusting then, and brought his unused tentacles across Cyan’s body, one slithering up his dick and another playing with his nipples.

“Ahh! Fuck-this... this is so hot!” Cyan yelled, making Red’s cock throb.

“Ugh!” Red grunted, moving a tentacle up to Cyan’s mouth, inserting it. “Shut up like a good little human, you’re gonna make me cum!”

Cyan moaned around Red’s tentacle, sending little shivers up Red’s spine. 

“Fuck, Cyan, when did you become so naughty...”

“Mmm” Cyan moaned, his eyes rolling to the back of his head as he was fucked. He could feel the warmth in his stomach was gone, and his cock was leaking precum and a suspicious purple fluid. 

It intrigued him as to what it was, but he didn’t care, his climax building.

Red could feel his coming too, and he took the tentacle out of Cyan’s mouth, revealing loud moans and grunts.

Red, too lost in the other boy’s ass, couldn’t form a sentence, and the pleasure Cyan was experiencing from the aphrodisiac rendered him speechless as well.

“Ahh, Cyan... Coming!”

“Red! FUCK!”

Red came inside of Cyan, tipping the smaller of the two over the edge as well. His orgasm felt good. Almost too good, and lasted for longer than normal. He dick shot out a that purple peculiar liquid, and did so for a while.

The ropes of purple shooting out of Cyan’s dick mesmerized him, he was shouting and crying out at the sight. 

Red simply sat there and smiled, knowing he had just given his unlikely lover the best orgasm of his life.

So far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! once again, i’ll make more if you want more!  
> (i’m kind of a horny bastard myself so...)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> little shorter this time but i didn’t have as much time today so :P
> 
> still, hope you enjoy!

“Three days,” Red said. “three days until we gat home.”

Red seemed excited, and happy. Not too dissimilar from his normal mood, but in this particular moment it seemed accentuated by all the emotions running through his head.

He sat down in a chair in admin, reminiscing on his past and looking forward to the future.

Cyan, currently in electrical, was fixing some wires.

The darkness of electrical surrounded him once again, and he looked down to see his hiding place. He blushed, remembering what happened when Red first found him.

Electrical was a cold, damp place, machines always whirring and groaning with lack of care from the previous electrician.

Cyan, however, was good at what he did, and every day he would quiet a machine down, making it buzz happily.

It was a lot of work, and took a lot out of him, but he loved it. The satisfaction he felt when he finally finished fixing a machine was amazing.

He’d been down there, before, almost every day fixing machines and such, but now there was an eerie feeling creeping up his back while working. He related it to what he felt in the hallway just yesterday, with the imposter behind him and only darkness ahead of him. 

He sighed, wanting to feel like he was alone, but he just couldn’t. He knew that it was just Red and him on the ship, but he couldn’t shake the feeling that someone was watching.

Maybe they were. Cyan turned around, ever so slowly, to find Red standing against the doorframe of electrical.

“Woah, holy shit Red you scared me haha.” Cyan chuckled.

“Yeah, sorry.” Red apologized. “Uh, hey, Cyan?”

“What’s up?” Cyan dropped the wires once more to turn to face his boyfriend.

“I’m hungry.” Red admitted.

“Okay? Go get some food then you goof.” Cyan chuckled.

“Well, you see...” Red hesitated.

Cyan realized what Red was saying.

“O-oh... you don’t mean that in a ‘sex’ sort of way either, do you?”

“Well, imposters feed off of blood. And, uh, I already cleaned up all the others. I didn’t think...”

Cyan walked up to him and wrapped his arms around Red’s waist. He smushed his face into Red’s chest and breathed in, taking in the scent. It smelled sort of like... fruit loops?

Hmm, he thought, not a terrible smell.

“Go ahead.” Cyan said.

“Are you sure, we can wai-“ but he was cut off with a small hand over his mouth.

“Just... do it.” Cyan seemed a little hesitant, but he wanted to help his boyfriend.

“O...okay, if you say it’s alright.”

Red opened his mouth and licked along Cyan’s neck. Cyan whimpered a little.

Red sighed and counted, “Okay. One. Two. Three!”

Cyan felt multiple teeth sink into his skin and cried out. It hurt, but not as bad as he had thought. The teeth were so incredibly sharp that they cut him like butter.

Red started to suck on Cyan’s shoulder, drinking the blood so graciously offered. His second mouth opened.

“Mmm... Cyan, you taste really good...”

Cyan moaned and tilted his head back more, allowing Red to continue sucking.

Red felt something brush past his leg, once, twice.

Satisfied, Red pulled off, licked Cyan’s wound to stop the bleeding, and looked down.

“Cyan... you’re hard?”

“That’s fucking more than obvious, stupid...” Cyan was frustrated with himself for letting this happen. He was just... ugh.

“Hey, I’m sorry... how about we take care of that then?” Red asked.

“Yeah. Let’s, please.”

Red picked Cyan up and sat him on top of a machine about half Red’s height. Cyan leaned back and ground up, providing Red with a view of just how hard he was.

Red brushed his fingers along Cyan’s bulge, making him whine.

“Hmm, so pain turns you on, does it?” Red asked with a smirk on his lips.

“Fuck. Red...”

Cyan thrust into Red’s fingers, telling Red to get on with it.

Red noticed the unspoken inquiry, and unzipped Cyan’s suit.

Cyan hissed at the feeling of cold air on his cock, and then whimpered when Red’s gloved hand wrapped around his dick.

Red played with the head, making precum leak from it and used that as lubricant.

“Aaah, fuck-“ Cyan moaned.

“Hmm, this isn’t really that fun... and I need to reward you for such a delicious meal, don’t I?” Red purred.

A tentacle wrapped around Cyan’s leg and cupped his balls, playing with them.

Red took his hand off Cyan’s length, bending down to be face to face with it.

He got on one knee and used his elongated tongue to lick up Cyan’s cock.

“Mmg, Red...” Cyan whined. “Stop teasing, please...”

Red, wanting to please his lover, wrapped his tongue around the cock in front of his face, and took him into his mouth.

Using his tongue to protect the smaller’s dick from the sharp teeth, he bobbed his head up and down, jerking Cyan off with his tongue and the back of his throat.

He could easily slide Cyan’s cock down his throat, making Cyan twitch with pleasure. 

“Fuck. Red, oh my god...”

Red hummed on Cyan’s dick, making the smaller boy’s eyes roll upward and his mouth opened to reveal an enstrangled moan.

As Red continued his ministrations, he used a thin tentacle to play with Cyan’s hole.

Cyan was startled but pleasantly surprised when it entered, immediately searching for the prostate.

Cyan’s hips jerked up into Red’s mouth, pushing him farther down the rabbit hole.

He was trapped, from both sides, in a sea of pleasure by Red. No matter where he thrusted or pulled back to, something was always there to pleasure him more and more.

God, he loved Red.

“R-Red! Ahh, I’m gonna cum!”

“Mmm, go ahead cutie.” Red purred.

He came into Red’s mouth, hard. Several ropes shot out of his cock into Red’s esophagus, which he swallowed down greedily.

As Cyan’s dick started to soften, Red took the tentacle out of his ass and popped off, wiping his mouth.

Cyan, exhausted from a grueling work day, slight (not deadly) loss of blood, and the best blowjob he’d ever had, fell asleep on top the generator. 

Red smiled and stood up, taking the smaller boy to his room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long ! i’ve been kinda sick so writing wasn’t really on my mind to be honest... anyway, hope you enjoy !
> 
> (also another short chapter, and i know this doesn’t warrant that long of a wait but i’ll try to update again soon !)

Two more days...

The ship hummed at Cyan while he ate. No funny business this time, much to Cyan’s dismay, but the food was sufficient enough to get him going for the day.

In between bites he was thinking about the other crewmates. Something inside him wanted to feel bad, or even guilty for what happened to them. He couldn’t find the incentive.

Cyan leaned forward on the cafeteria table and crossed his arms, sighing. Red probably already did all the tasks for the day.

After he ate yesterday, Red had been extremely energetic. He said that’s the mark of a very compatible blood type, and with Cyan’s blood in his system he would be able to run for a week or so without eating.

Cyan was in his spacesuit this time instead of just his underwear, but he still felt oddly exposed to the chilly air of the ship. The garbage chute stared at him. He remembered Black, the other imposter, was shot into space from there. At the time, Cyan had been disgusted at the imposters for killing his teammates, but now?

He sighed. The ship drifted through the stars, moving toward an endless blackness.

_____

One more day...

Cyan was drifting through the motions. Another day, another task, another meal. Red, however, was currently planning out a path through Polus II to get his lover to as safe a place as possible.

Maps upon maps were laid out on the Cafeteria table, while Cyan was down in electrical finishing his tasks. Red wanted to give the smaller boy the best experience he could have.

Red started to wonder, why is he even going with me? Was Earth really that bad? Or, does he just love me that much..? He blushed at the thought.

Cyan intertwined two wires, starting to ask himself how they break so often, but disregarding the thought. He finished, and turned around to enter the dim hallway.

He took small steps, giving himself more time to think. He thought about Red. How silly it was he was just... going with him, after he had killed so many people... but then again, this ship does hold bombs...

Cyan was conflicted, but he didn’t realize that. He just knew that whatever Red had done had to be for the greater good, because Cyan loved him. Cyan thought Red couldn’t do any wrong, even when he heard Yellow’s scream. He believed his story, which was true, however he would’ve believed it even if it wasn’t. I’m real lucky, Cyan thought, that he’s not abusive or a liar. 

Cyan chuckled. How could he be? It was Red.

_____

Six more hours...

It was pitch black in the dorm room where Cyan was laying. He couldn’t sleep, even with being so tired and drained from all his tasks, he couldn’t stop thinking about Red. He was in a dreamy state, fantasizing about him. He felt like he was a teenager in love. He reminisced on past events, like his graduation. Nobody went. Not even his own father.

He suddenly realized. Nobody had ever cared about him as much as Red. Even if he was an alien imposter taking on the appearance of a human in a spacesuit, Cyan knew he’d do anything to protect Red, and hoped Red would do the same for him.

He finally decided he couldn’t sleep, and wanted to go look for Red.

The ship was dark, it being lights out, but Cyan could see Polus II out the windows. It was a color similar to earth from the atmosphere, but with huge glowing orange spots on it. Mostly blue and green, but Red has told him before those spots were huge sandstorms that were inhabitable. He had also explained that the planet was very similar to Earth in atmosphere, but due to there being greater levels of oxygen, it was home to much larger and more dangerous animals. With the help of the occasional light on the roof, Cyan made his way down the halls. It was dim, the air was freezing, and while Cyan was wearing PJ pants and a t-shirt, it still made him shiver. He walked out into the cafeteria and yelled for Red.

No answer.

God, Cyan thought, why does he have to do this? Sometimes I’ll call and he’ll pop out of a vent but other times...

Wait. He’s never not responded like this before.

Cyan started to panic and ran from the cafeteria all the way to the admin doorway. He was panting, tripping over himself in the dim light, and tried to get it open. The door wouldn’t budge.

“Red! Hey, you in there?” 

No answer.

Cyan swung himself over to the keypad and entered the code he memorized.

The doors unlocked and swung open. Inside was a table, a single light, and Red, laying on that table with his stomach mouth wide open and a hand on his cock.

“Oh shit. Red you scared the fuck out of me, I thought something might have happened. If you’re horny just tell me, jeez.” Cyan walked closer but Red didn’t budge.

“Red? You... okay?” Cyan put a hand on Red’s arm.

It was extremely hot. “Aah! Damn!”

“Hey, wake up idiot!” Cyan yelled. No response.

Cyan opted to slap him. Still no response. 

There wasn’t any blood or bodily fluids anywhere, and Cyan knew Red wasn’t dead because he was still breathing.

“What the fuck is going on?” Cyan asked the air, and he didn’t get an answer. “Why is his hand on his cock..?” 

He touched the tip of Red’s dick with a finger, and a ice-cold fluid similar in consistency to water came out.

“Hmm...” Cyan sat on the table next to Red, and examined him for injuries. Reds heart was beating and he was breathing. What could be going on?

Cyan reaches his hand into the mouth on Red’s stomach, grabbing a tentacle that was coiled up. It flung out of the stomach with intimidating speed and hit the roof above them.

“Okay... not doing that again. Maybe if I...“ He wrapped a hand around Red’s dick and it leaked that liquid again.

He shivered as it dripped onto his hand. “M-maybe this is what is causing this...” He stroked Red’s length, causing more to spill out.

“Cyan.” He heard from his right.

Red was sitting straight up. “What are you doing?”

“AHH!” Cyan fell off the table. “God damn, what the hell Red?”

“What do you mean what the hell? I was sleeping.”

“WHAT?!? With your cock in your hand? You scared me, you know. I thought you were dead for a second!”

Red laughed. “Jeez, it’s more than just a dick.” Red said, blushing at his exposed manhood. “It can distribute all types of liquids other than cum. Like that tranquilizer on your hand.”

“Okay. What the fuck. Tranquilizer?” Cyan thought Red was insane.

“Yeah, it’s how we get to sleep. We just, give ourselves a little bit of tranquilizer and we fall asleep.”

“Oh my god that’s so weird.” Cyan said bluntly. “Jeez. now that I think about it, what even was that purple shit that came out of me in admin hall?”

“Oh that was your body expelling the aphrodisiac.”

“You say that like I should know.”

Red sighed and said, “What did you need me for anyway?”

Cyan thought for a minute and sat back down next to Red on the table.

“Well... I don’t know how to say this but...”

“You’re horny. Aren’t you?”

Cyan blushed. “M-maybe I’ve just been thinking about some things and I- I uh...”

“Yeah.” Cyan sighed.

Red looked down to his hard cock, and said, “Well?”

Cyan blushed. “Y-you want me to...” 

“Yep! Go ahead, do whatever you want with it.” Tentacles uncoiled from Red’s stomach and flew up into the air, one wrapping around Cyan’s arm. Cyan blushed and moved to sit in between Red’s thighs, wrapping one hand around his cock.

Red hissed in through his mouth and laid back, using a tentacle to reach inside Cyan’s pants and wrap around his now hard cock.

Cyan moaned, a low, throaty sound echoing in his voicebox. Red smiled and started to remove Cyan’s pants, rubbing Cyan’s cock with the tentacle.

Cyan leaned down and put his lips on Red’s dick. Red grunted and put his hands behind his head, relaxing.

Cyan kissed the tip and opened further to accommodate the girth. He licked around the head and started to lower Red’s cock down his throat. 

Red moaned and bucked forward, pushing Cyan’s head further down. Cyan’s eyes started to water, but Red’s dick wasn’t more than halfway down yet.

The tentacle on his dick sped up a little, coercing Cyan into taking down a little more. His jaw started hurting a little bit he didn’t care as he took Red down to the base.

His nose collided with the rubbery spacesuit-like skin on the imposter, and the cock in the back of his throat throbbed, awaiting movement.

Red sighed out of contempt and pleasure, and Cyan started to move his head. He made little noises while he took the cock, and the tentacle on his dick kept him stimulated.

“Fuck Cyan...” Red moaned, “Ahh, you’re so good at that.”

“Nnmg...” Cyan continued to go up and down on Red’s dick, deepthroating him.

Red could feel pleasure pooling, and he lurched up to grab Cyan’s head, pulling him off.

“Red, wha-?” Cyan was confused.

“The tranquilizer’s gonna come out instead of cum. I don’t wanna put you to sleep right now...”

“Uhh okay,” Cyan said, wiping his lips. “I’ll just- uhh, jerk you off then.”

“Alright.” The whole time the tentacle on Cyan’s dick didn’t stop, so Cyan felt pretty close too.

Cyan grabbed Red’s dick and stroked it, whilst another tentacle came down from Red’s stomach to help. Cyan’s strokes along with the tentacle rubbing on Red’s head drove Red over the edge.

“Aaah! Fuck!” Red shot the ice-cold, watery liquid onto Cyan’s face and shirt. Seeing this, Cyan moaned and Came too.

It was white and sticky this time, so no aphrodisiac in him. He was satisfied, but still horny, as Red sat up again and said,

“Thanks Cyan. C’mere...” He grabbed Cyan and pulled him close, and then lay them both down.

“So why was your hand on your dick?” Cyan asked.

“Mmm, wanna see?” Red looked excited.

“What do you mean? Uhh, sure I guess...”

Red grabbed his softening dick. “I’m gonna go to sleep, goodnight!”

Cyan watched as Red squeezed his dick and some tranquilizer came out. He fell asleep instantly.

“Woah. Wish I could do that. Damn insomnia...” Cyan was confused and a little in awe, but he rolled back into Red’s sleeping arms and cuddled him. They were on a table in admin still, but Cyan didn’t care. He thought him and Red were the only people in the universe at that moment, and he couldn’t wait to wake up.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi hi! another chapter! hope you enjoy!
> 
> p.s. sorry for any grammatical errors and whatnot, i wanted to get this out asap!
> 
> p.p.s. if there are any errors i’ll go back and fix them but i’m tired now so i’ll do it later lol

Cyan awoke to the pad of Red’s thumb slowly brushing along his lips. As he slowly opened his eyes, Red smiled, a bright expression that served to wake Cyan from his state of dreaminess. Cyan smiles back, knowing it was finally the time for him to get off this damn ship.

Two months. A long time to be cooped up with only the stars and the silent dread of knowing there’s a murderer aboard. Cyan thought for a moment on the past months. He looked into Red’s eyes, smiled brighter, and knew it was worth that suffering. That feeling of existential dread was gone when he stared into those eyes.

“Wake up sleepyhead, we’re here!” Cyan noticed The excitement in Red’s voice, and he had to admit, he got more than a little excited hearing that.

Cyan sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes, and Red waited patiently. After a while, he learned Cyan is a heavy sleeper, and knew he needed a minute to wake up.

“Mmm...” Cyan groaned, “Alright. Here, lemme get out of bed...”

Cyan stood up groggily and walked over to the bathroom. Red watched him from his spot on the bed as Cyan washed his face and put on his spacesuit.

Red saw something in Cyan. Maybe it was the way he walked, the way he talked, or the way he slept, like a baby that needed to be cared for, but Red noticed Cyan as soon as they first held a conversation.

Cyan finished pulling his suit up to his neck and said, enthusiastically, “Alright! Let’s go!”

Red chuckled and stood up. The two walked out into the hallway of the ship, heading to the cafeteria. As they walked past Medbay and the stairs down to Electrical, Cyan couldn’t help but feel nostalgic, and a little sad, leaving the ship. 

They made their way up to admin, and Red pressed some buttons on a keypad. An automated voice came over the intercom: “We hope you had a good stay on The Skeld. The exit is through the double doors to your left.”

“Alright! Here we go.” Red looked at Cyan, “You ready?”

“Yeah.” 

As Red opened the double doors to the elevator that would take them to the bottom of the ship, Cyan wrapped his hand in Red’s.

Red glowed brightly, beaming at Cyan. It made Cyan giggle, and Red followed.

The elevator reached the bottom of the ship, and a long hallway lead to another automatic door, like the one in the entrance to admin.

They strutted down the hall, hand in hand, step after step, until they reached the door. It opened automatically, allowing Cyan to see Polus II for the first time.

Cyan’s already bright eyes widened. It was amazing. A lush, green plain sat in front of them, brimming with flowers and colorful animals Cyan had never seen before. Behind the plain was a huge, snow-capped mountain taller than the clouds in the sky. There was no civilization in sight. 

“Wow.” The view was breathtaking, rivaling that of some of the greatest places on Earth.

“Pretty, huh?” Red beamed. “Gosh, it’s so good to be home.”

Cyan took a single, wide sweeping step into the lush grass and instantly fell in love. It was even more breathtaking when Cyan took his second step and realized it was so easy to breathe. 

He took off his helmet and allowed the breeze to run through him. He looked at Red with the bluest, most beautiful eyes you’d ever seen, and kissed him right on the mouth.

Red was taken aback at first, but kissed back. The harmony they created when that happened only added to the beautiful landscape.

Cyan pulled away first, staring into Red’s soul, while Red stared back. Both were smiling wider than they ever had before, in complete, hopeless love with each other.

Once the wonder passed, Cyan asked, “So, what now?”

“Well,” Red answered, “Now we go to my home. And, also, I need to report to my commander, and tell her I’ll be resigning. Would you want to come with?”

In response, Cyan shook his head up and down enthusiastically, making Red laugh.

“God, you’re so cute.”

Cyan blushed and covered his face. Red laughed, and said,

“But we need to get there first. Come on, we got a lot of walking to do!”

Cyan’s blushed smile slowly turned into a frown as he asked, “How far away is the nearest city?”

“We’ll probably have to walk for a day or so.”

Cyan groaned, “Why couldn’t you’ve got us closer?”

Red smiled at his lovers discomfort and said, “They would’ve shot us down. I can’t communicate with my higher ups from a human vessel, silly.”

Cyan groaned, but took one look at the massive landscape, and rethought.

Maybe this won’t be so bad after all.

_____

“Uuughhhh, Reeed.” Cyan groaned. It was starting to turn night, and he was tired from hours of walking. “How much longer?”

Red smirked and said, “Three more hours.”

“Oh my fucking god...” 

Cyan continued to truck along behind Red, making sure to touch and smell every single new thing he came across. They were walking along the foot of the mountain they saw earlier, and Red said they needed to get around the mountain to reach the city where he lived.

“Just think, a whole hotel floor to ourselves. A huge room and living room... just gotta walk for three more hours...”

“You sound tired too, Red.” Cyan said bluntly.

As they continued to walk, Red talked about his city and the place they would live for the next year or so, until he could build a cabin in the mountains for them to stay at.

“I’ve got plenty of credits. We’ll stay on a floor at a hotel named ‘Mountainside Inn.’ It’s real high class, and the owner is pretty cool. She lets me keep a room rented out even while I’m on missions so I’ve got a place to come back to.”

Cyan was excited to see this city, this hotel, and the place he would be staying with his lover. Cyan sighed and panted, continuing along the beaten path.

_____

The city was beautiful. From the gates, it looked as if the whole thing was made from holograms. The city was floating in the air, and all the buildings weren’t touching the ground.

“Woah...” Cyan gasped, awestruck.

“Yep! Pretty cool huh? This is the most technologically advanced city in this area. First issue though, is getting through the gates...”

It was extremely dark outside, with there being no moonlight, and as the couple walked up to the gigantic gates made of what looked to be marble, a single guard walked up to them.

“Hey! What are you-“ a look of realization, and “Oh! Admiral! Welcome home. Let me get the gates open for you and... wait, who’s this?”

“This is my mate. You needn’t be concerned with who i’m with.”

“O-of course. Right this way...”

The guard led them through the gates and took them to a pentagon-shaped floor with a panel next to it. He pushed a button and the floorpad lifted the couple off the ground and into the sky, where the city was situated. 

Another guard was situated at the top of the lift, and directed them to a vehicle that didn’t have wheels or a driver, but some sort of hover pad on the bottom.

“Woah.” Cyan was still awestruck, but also a little confused as the car took off into the air.

In the backseat of the car, Cyan could see a sign that said something in an alien language he couldn’t understand. He assumed it to be a welcome sign, and he looked at Red for confirmation.

“This is Seliina. Welcome to my home!” Red hugged Cyan tight.

The car whizzed past building after building, all taller and brighter than any earth skyscraper. Red pushed a button on a holographic keyboard and it suddenly stopped and took them left. 

Once again whizzing by tall, extravagant buildings, the vehicle slowed again and began to lift vertically. As they lifted up past the clouds, Cyan looked up to see the buildings went even higher. There was no sign of people except for the random vehicles that would whizz by every once and a while.

After what felt like an hour, the Vehicle stopped and landed atop a building with a receptionist-like desk on it.

Cyan was amazed. The doors to the vehicle swung open and they stepped onto the floor of the building. Other buildings lifted higher off the ground above them, creating an effect that made Cyan feel very, very small.

Red took his hand and walked up to the desk. A robot from over the counter recognized him, and spoke something in an alien language. Red pulled Cyan closer and they stepped into an elevator behind the desk. Cyan and Red were alone in the elevator, and it started to go down.

This was all too much for Cyan to handle. It felt like a blur after they got off the ship, and to be here with Red was amazing. He swooned into Red’s arms, hugging him as they went down the elevator.

After another thirty minutes or so, the elevator stopped, dinged, and opened.

A single room the size of a mansion appeared in front of them.

There was a huge living room, with what Cyan assumed was a television and multiple couches. 

It was decorated beautifully with different shades of reds and golds everywhere you looked, and ginormous pillars or white that held the whole place together. 

The ceiling had to be at least fifty feet tall, and it looked as if the living room was connected to multiple other rooms.

A doorway, twice Red’s size, was directly in front, leading to a bedroom with what Cyan could currently deduce as a huge bed, about twice the size of an Earth King size bed.

To the right was a kitchen, different stones of white were marbled together to create a glistening, beautiful color.

To the left was another doorway, and Cyan could tell from the steam coming out of it that it was a sort of bathroom, or maybe a sauna.

“Holy...” Cyan was one again, awestruck. “Wow. It’s so huge. I’m gonna get tired from walking around this place...”

Red smiled and said, “No you won’t silly. I’ll just carry you.” He took Cyan’s hand. “Come on, let me show you!”

He brought Cyan through all the rooms, explaining everything. He also explained that almost everything here worked similar to human appliances. The world was a lot like Earth, and thus, his species had a similar progression in life.

When Cyan asked why everything was so similar to Earth, Red explained with “We’ve just been around longer. Also, there’s a lot of different types of people living here, so don’t be surprised when you see something not humanoid.”

Cyan realized something now. He’d never seen Red in his natural form.

“Red, uh, what do you look like? I mean I’ve never really seen you outside of your suit, er, imposter form.”

Red giggled. “This is what I look like. My species copies the DNA of others to look exactly like them. Only thing that’s different is what’s inside...” He revealed the closed mouth on his stomach.

“Ah... okay! I love you just as you are!” Cyan exclaimed.

“Yeah, that’s why I’m resigning. These missions are dangerous and I want to keep this form, for you.”

Cyan blushed, and said, “Oh. About resigning, I hope it goes well.” He sat on the couch. “I’m tired. I don’t know if I’ll be able to stay awake while we go and get you resigned, so I’ll wait for you here.”

Red contemplated, and said, “Okay. I’ll be back in a couple minutes.”

Red walked into the elevator and pressed some buttons, and suddenly Cyan was alone on the couch with nothing but his thoughts and dreary eyes.

_____

After about thirty minutes of thinking, he heard a ding signaling the elevator opening. His half lidded eyes opened to see Red, with an excited look on his face.

Cyan sat up and looked Red up and down, head dreamy with sleepiness.

“I’m resigned”

Cyan was so relieved he fell asleep on his spot on the couch.

Well, whether it was relief or just pure sleepiness, he couldn’t tell.

_____

“Psst! Cyan.” 

Cyan opened his eyes.

“Gosh, all you do is sleep! Seriously, I told you they’d be okay with it! You didn’t have to go and faint like that.”

“Wha- who... oh!” Cyan noticed. “Hey Red. I think yesterday was just so... crazy. My brain couldn’t handle it.”

He looked around the huge bedroom, and sighed. He leaned back into the abnormally cozy mattress and stared at the ceiling.

Red was in bed next to him. “Whatcha thinkin’ bout?”

“Mmm, what now? I mean, will I even be accepted here?”

Red frowned, and sighed. “Yeah... my species doesn’t take too kindly to humans. With us being in a war and all...”

“So, what you’re saying is...” Cyan was disappointed.

“Yeah. You’re not gonna be able to leave here without my company. I don’t want anything bad happening to you and my kind are a lot stronger than you... even the weaker ones. But I can protect you, and nobody is authorized into this room but me, and now you, so...”

Cyan lowered his eyes. It really sucked he couldn’t go out on his own, and explore. Get to know the place better.

“Hey... don’t be sad... I’ll take you wherever you want to go, okay? There might be some bumps along the road, but I’m planning on moving out of here in around a year or so. I’m hoping you’d come with me to a cabin, high in the mountains where we can live together... away from all this. But until then, I want you to know I’ll protect you, no matter what.”

Cyan’s heart warmed hearing that, and he sat up on the bed.

“Okay, I want to go explore the house!” 

Red smiled, his small speech clearly brightening Cyan’s face. 

Cyan hopped up off the bed and walked through the huge doorway into the living room. Red followed him as he checked out the appliances in the kitchen.

“Wow, they are really similar to the ones on Earth.”

They made their way into the living room again and Cyan sat on the couch. He patted the spot next to him for Red to come sit down, and Red obliged. 

“So... this is a TV?” Cyan asked. “How do you work it?”

Red picked up the remote and turned it on, showing Cyan what every bottom did and translating it into english for him.

“You can even watch shows from other planets... Including Earth!”

Red started to explain the specifics of how it worked, but Cyan tunes him out in order to look into Red’s eyes. Deep, soulful eyes that looked at him with nothing but love and admiration. Cyan sighed and lay his head in Red’s lap. Red stopped talking and played with Cyan’s hair.

“So, how did the guard at the gates recognize you if you changed your DNA to resemble a Skeld crewmate?” Cyan asked.

“Pheromones. You can’t smell them, but everyone in my species can.”

That made sense enough, Cyan reasoned, and went back to looking into Red’s eyes.

He was hopelessly in love with this imposter.

They lay there for a little while longer, when Cyan realized he hadn’t taken a shower in a couple days.

He conveyed this to Red, and Red took him to the bathroom.

Instead of there being a traditional bathroom, there was a pool filled about six feet up with a light blue liquid. The room was steamy, and humid, so Cyan thought of this as more of a sauna than a bathroom.

“What’s that stuff?” Cyan motioned to the liquid in the pool.

“That’s a cleaning fluid we use to wash. It’s a lot faster than a shower, and feels great. You should try it!”

Cyan took off his shirt, and blushed when he realized Red was watching. He felt eyes on his back as he stripped down bare, and turned around to find Red right behind him.

“Let’s go, then.” Red took hold of Cyan’s thigh and helped him into the liquid. It felt refreshing, and he noticed it cleared the sweat off his body instantly. It was cool, but not cold, and the air around the liquid was the exact opposite. It felt amazing.

“Woah. This is cool.” Cyan took a hand out and watched as his hand came up without a trace of the liquid.

“It falls right off! Wow!” Cyan was in awe as Red took a seat next to him.

“Yep.” Red seemed content, but Cyan was blushing like a freak. Whether it was the open mouths on Red, revealing his true form, or the cock slowly bobbing up and down underneath the liquid, was up for debate. Maybe it was a combination of both, because Cyan’s dick started to harden.

Red looked over at his mate and saw him staring. “Mmm, Cyan... you like what you see, huh?”

Cyan blushed profusely and looked away. He answered with a hushed “Yes,” and tried to keep his boner from showing.

Red chuckled and said, “Well it’s been about a day and a half... you must be pretty pent up.”

Cyan’s pink cheeks glowed brighter as Red put a hand on his thigh.

“Hmm... this is gonna feel really good, pup.”

Cyan hid his face in his hands as Red scooted closer, grabbing onto Cyan’s boner under the liquid.

“Ahh, fuck...” Cyan moaned into the back of his hand as Red stroked him, moving to get in between Cyan’s now opened legs.

A tentacle reached out from Red’s stomach to wrap around Cyan’s left arm, pulling it up above his head. Red moved in closer and licked Cyan’s ear with his long, real tongue, making Cyan shiver.

“I’m gonna wreck you... do you want that?” Red asked lewdly, and Cyan shook his head yes.

Immediately after, three more tentacles reached out from Red’s stomach and wrapped themselves tightly around Cyan’s thighs and right arm. A slimmer tentacle prodded at Cyan’s hole, asking for entry. Cyan relaxed his body and let it in, Red smiling as he played with Cyan’s prostate.

The hand on Cyan’s dick came off, and a tentacle replaced it. It was thick and wet, allowing Cyan great pleasure.

Red moved in closer and rest his hands beside Cyan’s thighs. He lowered himself onto Cyan, and bit him on the collarbone. Cyan moaned as Red sucked on the open wound he created. 

“Mmh, delicious...” Red purred, getting a lewd look to come from Cyan.

Red added another tentacle to help stretch Cyan’s hole, never ceasing the motions on his dick. The tentacles in his ass started to scissor Cyan, and he knew that he was almost ready.

Red removed both tentacles from his ass and pushed the tip of his cock into the hole. Cyan moaned, leaning his head back, and Red used this as a signal to push in more. 

About halfway in, Red grazed Cyan’s prostate. “Ahh!” Biting the back of his hand, Cyan moaned out, “Right there, do that again.”

Red pressed against that spot again, helping Cyan to let out another moan as precum leaked from both their dicks out into the liquid. It dissolved.

“Fuck. I forgot we’re in this stuff... I wanna watch you cum. Im gonna take us out.”

Red lifted Cyan out of the water and lowered him onto the hard, marble floor, A demonstration of the strength in Red’s tentacles.

Cyan’s cock twitched knowing he couldn’t escape by force even if he wanted.

Red pushed in farther, breaking Cyan’s back against the damp flooring. Cyan moaned again, relaxing his muscles and allowing Red to bottom out.

Red grunted and started moving, slowly, allowing Cyan to adjust, but Cyan didn’t want to adjust, he just wanted to be pounded into the floor.

“Red, please... faster!” Cyan begged, and Red put a finger on his lips.

“Shh, the only thing I wanna hear from you right now is your moaning. I’ll do this my way.” 

Cyan laid back against the floor, allowing Red a better angle to push his cock into Cyan’s guts.

“Please...” Cyan squeaked out.

Red used a thick tentacle and pushed it into Cyan’s mouth. “Now, what did I say hmm? Be a good boy.” 

Cyan tried to say, “Yes sir,” but all that came out was “Nsh shr.” He thought Red got it though because he smiled and started to speed up a little.

“Ahh, Cyan... you’re so tight, god.”

Cyan moaned into the tentacle in his mouth, sending vibrations down it that made Red’s spine shake. He started to speed up again, pushing his cock as far as it could go into his lover. Red could feel his orgasm building, and by the look on Cyan’s face he could tell Cyan was close as well.

Red fucked him hard now, pushing and pulling at a blistering, uneven pace. 

“Fuck... Cyan, I’m gonna cum!” 

“Nngh! Mmhf!” Cyan moaned out.

Red came first, buried deep inside Cyan’s ass, and feeling this, Cyan came second. It was intense, and lasted a while, both of them glowing.

Red took the tentacles off of Cyan, retracting them to their former places, and said: “How was that?”

Cyan had no words, and instead opted for a nod of his head.

Red smiled and pulled out, picking Cyan up and putting him into the liquid again.

“Lest sit here for a while. It’s relaxing, and it’ll clean you out.”

Cyan nodded his head again and laid against Red’s chest, closing his eyes and looking forward to the future.

**Author's Note:**

> hi! hope you enjoyed! uhh, i might make this a series but if people don’t like it maybe not. but then again my heart desires more among us m/m shit so maybe i will lol
> 
> p.s., if you enjoyed and want more let me know it will help motivate me lmaoooo


End file.
